The Naval Militia of Impel Down
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: Luffy becomes a jailor at Impel Down before being granted the authority to fight outlaws with the Marines. How will his adventures go? You decide. Challenge story.


**Here's the Impel Down Staffer Luffy challenge I mentioned considering at the end of Prison Barrier. If there are some stories that have him be a Marine and a Cipher Pol Agent, then this should be an interesting change of direction. Granted, Impel Down in canon is stuck in the East Blue-Paradise Calm Belt, but thankfully, it exists in the world of Devil Fruits that gave birth to Vegapunk as well. Just read and you'll see where I'm getting at.**

 **Before we get started, here's some guidelines and a disclaimer.**

 **No unnecessary bashing: seeing characters grow up and show hidden strengths is all good until it looks like the writer is purposefully making the character in question look like an unlikable nuisance at best and a complete villain at worst. Trust me, it's best to show both the positives and negatives of those in a story. And since this is an AU, I'm working forward to some people growing up differently, especially in a positive manner.**

 **No slash: I try not to judge people who have different "bonding" preferences compared to mine, but I really don't think that characters that weren't listed as canonically yaoi in nature should be depicted as such. Not that I like gender bending much either.**

 **Keep the content at a controlled level: meaning that it's probably best to be mindful of which direction the story/stories will go. I like straight lemons as much as the next fellow, but given how things all are iffy on certain websites like FFN, it would probably be wise to just walk first before jumping.**

 **Be mindful how the story goes: as much as I'd like to see Luffy do great in a different faction per story, that doesn't mean I wish for him to turn out completely bad, if the faction in question is antagonistic in canon, if you know what I mean, or even completely different. This is Impel Down I'm talking about, after all. More importantly, I'm kind of iffy about making OCs in a story that doesn't exactly require them as well as giving them a big role, whether it be a love interest, or a prime antagonist, which is why I tend to ignore stories on FFN that list "OC" in the character section. So please be mindful if and when you decide to show more of the Impel Down staff, and any other affiliated/likewise groups than what is being currently shown in the canonical manga/anime.**

 **Don't shy away from asking me for advice or beta reading: however, I won't dictate your execution as it should ultimately be your decision. I'm doing fine with it so far with digemsmack over his Fairy Tail story which I gave my patronage for, Ascension of the Second Apocalypse.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

 **[NMID]**

 **The Naval Militia of Impel Down**

 **[NMID]**

In the Calm Belt that divided the East Blue Sea from the Paradise half of the Grand Line, laid a large, submerged prison that stood from the bottom of the sea floor known as Impel Down. For many years, it was the World Government's top prison to hold and, behind closed doors, routinely torture the most dangerous criminals that threatened its security. The numerous guards of Impel Down wore uniforms and, in many ways, acted similar to a professional military force, albeit of a less mobile and influential nature compared to the Marines. Although not a glamourous place to work at, for those who desired to keep the innocent masses safe from notorious pirates and other criminals that could escape from Impel Down at any time, it was the proper place to work at.

Which was why Monkey D. Luffy chose the path of prison security instead of the Marines as his grandfather intended. Although it wasn't easy at first for him to gain the Government's trust due to the role his father played, Luffy, having previously been trained by his grandfather, the Hero of the Marines himself, was able to convince the Elder Stars of his prowess and his sincere desire to keep innocents safe from more irredeemable criminals than those he befriended in his childhood. In time, he wowed his coworkers at Impel Down, earned their respect, and was said to have the qualities of a future Warden and then some, but Luffy, however, was beginning to feel bored from being cooped up at the same spot for much of his career. He also noticed that some of the Impel Down staffers had enough experience at handling criminals out in the greater world, which gave him an idea to test their strengths and cure his boredom as well.

When the time was available, Luffy was able to persuade his grandpa, Vice Admiral Garp, and Warden Magellan of Impel Down to arrange a meeting with Fleet Admiral Sengoku and the World Government's Commander in Chief Kong to discuss an idea of his to bolster the Navy's moves against criminals and indulge the experiences of Impel Down's jailors. When the meeting came at last, the five individuals were in Kong's office at Marie Jois seated in various spots with Kong at his desk, Luffy on the couch straight across from the desk, and the three other men on the couch in between. Once everyone was seated, Kong allowed Luffy to share his proposal first. Saluting in gratitude and respect, he began to talk.

"For some time, I have given thought to the idea that the jailors of Impel Down should have more experience in handling outlaws in the greater world." He said clearly and seriously. "In other words, I propose that my coworkers and I be given the opportunity to be transferred outside of the prison to fight pirates and other criminals from the Grand Line to the Four Blues as a militia to advise the Marines and other Government-affiliates on how to contain dangerous criminals, support them in actual confrontations, and handle the transport of said criminals to Impel Down."

Kong seemed interested and allowed Magellan and his old Marine subordinates to speak their minds.

"It would give my guards numerous opportunities to gauge their strengths as well as handle most of the responsibilities the Navy undertakes, Commander, but I should caution you that if most of Impel Down's jailors are out of sight, our security might be compromised." Magellan inputted.

Sengoku then said. "Not to mention that one could argue that such a "naval militia" might not be necessary, Commander. While I do see the cleverness and benefits of Luffy's plan, I'm not exactly convinced that such a force can be sufficiently supported by the Government to support the Navy in turn."

It was then Garp's turn. "I see my colleagues' points of view, Sir, but we won't know how this militia will manage if we don't see for ourselves." He then grinned excitably. "Which is why I propose we start with the construction of just one prison ship to start with and under the management of a good handful of people well-versed in fighting crooks and keeping them locked up among other things. Think of it as a test run."

After thinking over each bit of details and advice, Kong finally turned to Luffy and said with a smile. "Very well, kid. In my next report to the Elder Stars, I'll convince them that the Naval Militia of Impel Down is worth a shot of trying with you as the first Guard Captain among them."

Luffy grinned proudly and saluted. "Thank you, Sir. I promise that I won't let you down.

 **[NMID]**

 **Took some effort, but I was able to type it out. Thank you, Warmachine375, for bouncing some ideas with me.**

 **Like with To Calculate and Politicize, I'd prefer it if the canonical crewmates were kept with add-ons based on a larger ship that has the right amount of cells that could contain pirates and other crooks as strong as a Fishman or Devil Fruit user and maybe even fit the canonical ships as well, if there's room. If you've seen To Protect Everything and how the Straw Hat Marines operate in there, you all probably have idea of what I'd like these Straw Hatted Impel Downers to work in getting additional money, weighing a prisoner's crimes and morals to see whether they can either be reformed in any way, like having reduced sentences or being recruited by a Warlord, or not, and other stuff. Call it a likely way for how Luffy could make friends with criminals that might still have to be caught on orders, but feel bad for their crimes enough to want to make things right such as Hatchi among others. Just let me know if I get any takers.**


End file.
